


Step Away, She's Mine

by peridoll



Series: Writing Prompts (Ficlets) [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoll/pseuds/peridoll
Summary: Inspired by the Jasperbot in the Jaspmuth Discord. Bismuth is blissfully unaware of how much attention she gets from other people on the daily, but Jasper is her protective 6-foot girlfriend who isn't afraid to be intimidating. Ficlet.





	Step Away, She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just joined a Jaspmuth chat and the Jasperbot on there is precious. Whenever anyone mentions Bismuth, she says "step away, runt, she's mine" and someone mentioned there being so little Jaspmuth content so here I am, doing my part to help the cause. :p

Jasper hated parties of any kind.

But she tagged along because it was a work party and she couldn’t say no to her lovely blacksmith girlfriend, who had pulled out her sweet puppy-dog eyes during dinnertime. So, begrudgingly, she dug out the nicest white button-down shirt she could find with a pair of dark wash denim and trailed like a loyal pet after her girlfriend with a defeated smile.

At least the party wasn’t in some grungy basement, like most of the shindigs she was dragged to by her younger sister. As they entered the high-class hotel and followed the signs to a dimly lit bar, Jasper immediately felt out of place. It was  _ too  _ fancy, and she gave her partner’s hand a tug to slow her down. Even Bismuth appeared severely underdressed for the venue, with a black button-up, a simple grey wool vest that she left fully undone, and navy trousers. Other guests were dressed in full-out blazers and gowns. “Are you sure this is the right place? Seems a little bougie, doesn’t it?” Jasper whispered into the shorter woman’s ear.

“You know,” Bismuth responded in an equally hushed voice, “I was thinking the same thing. But you know my boss, she likes to go all-out for stuff like this.” Even so, Jasper’s shoulders tensed up as they faded into the crowd of nice-dressed folk. Jasper’s hand slipped away from Bismuth’s as she boisterously greeted some of her coworkers, and the taller woman stuffed her hands into her pockets as she was left behind. She skulked over to the bar counter and slid into a leather-covered stool. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch Bismuth embracing a few of her coworkers, and she squinted skeptically. 

Jasper ordered a cocktail for herself and a glass of red wine for Bismuth, but lingered at the bar for a few minutes, surveying the sea of chattering people as she gave the cocktail a taste. ‘ _ It’s too weak _ ,’ she critiqued in her head. ‘ _ I’ve had better _ .’  

She had lost sight of Bismuth but knew her rainbow-colored hair could be easily spotted. With a grunt of effort, Jasper tossed her thick mane of hair over her shoulder and rose from the admittedly comfortable seat with the two drinks in hand. She snaked through the crowd, towering over most of the guests, even with their expensive glittery stiletto heels, until she spotted the top of Bismuth’s head peeking over a circle of her coworkers. Her precious, albeit loud, laugh exploded over the buzz of conversation.

Jasper snuck closer to the group to stand behind her girlfriend, startling one of the girls beside them. She quickly withdrew her suspicious hand from Bismuth’s bicep. “Oh, hey! There you are! Everyone, this is Jasper.” Jasper nodded courteously to the eyes that peered curiously up at her, handing the glass of wine off to her partner. Bismuth looped a casual arm around her waist, and Jasper watched the overly friendly girl beside them as her face dropped in disappointment. 

She knew that look. She fought it off practically everywhere they went. Bismuth was charming, charismatic, incredibly handsome, and eye-catching- sometimes too much for her own good. But she was also oblivious and airheaded. People went googly-eyed for the woman, just as Jasper had done years ago, but Bismuth remained blissfully unaware of their advances. Luckily, creeps shrunk in fear when Jasper shot down their prying gazes with a sharp leer and scowl. “Can I talk to you?  _ Alone _ ?” Jasper hissed in her lover’s ear, giving her little choice but to follow as she gripped her muscular arm and guided her off to the side to a sprawling window. 

Bismuth frowned, head tilted in confusion, and Jasper took a moment to admire the way the moonlight made her dark skin glow. “What’s up, tiger? You okay?” Bismuth questioned, concern dripping from her voice like syrup.

Jasper leaned in close, hiding her mouth behind the rim of her glass. “You didn’t notice at all, did you?” With an amused huff, she polished off the remainder of her drink. “You really are as blind as a bat.”

“What? Wait, what’re you talkin’ about?” Bismuth followed suit, giving her wine a careful sip. Her nose scrunched up in disgust. 

“That girl, she was feeling you up.” Jasper jabbed a thumb behind them to the circle of people, and Bismuth strained to look back over as well.

“Ohh, you mean Penny?! Oh jeez, you’re right. I didn’t even notice.” With a shit-eating grin, Bismuth pressed an exasperated palm to her forehead, running her fingers down the length of her face. “I’m glad you’re always around when this happens. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Jasper placed her empty glass on the windowsill, intertwining her thick fingers with her lover’s and pressing a firm kiss to the back of her calloused hand. “You’d be a disaster. But I would fall apart, too. Together we make at least one functioning human being, and that’s why I love you.”

Bismuth hummed, nuzzling her cheek against their clasped hands, then stole a playful kiss from Jasper’s full lips. “How about we blow this popsicle stand? I didn’t really want to stick around, anyway. At least I can say I came.” The shorter woman abandoned her glass beside Jasper’s to free up both hands, wrapping her arms around Jasper’s waist and pulling her close. “How about we find something more fun to do?”

With a relieved sigh, Jasper melted into her lover’s arms, propping her elbows on top of Bismuth’s broad, blacksmithing shoulders. A content smile curled her lips. “I was afraid you’d never ask.”


End file.
